


Three Is A Charm, Two Is Not The Same

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Escorts, Multi, Rimming, Solicited Love Fest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at him, Christopher. He’s so...”</p><p>“Responsive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Charm, Two Is Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> This is a snapshot of a much larger AU where Allison owns and runs Quick Silver Escorts and Jordan is one of her boys. 
> 
> This is pretty much 100% Unadulterated porn... and I'm not even sorry about it.
> 
> Title is from Britney Spears "3" because it's pretty fitting and who doesn't love Ms. Spears?
> 
> And a super big thanks to Eey for betaing this for me. She didn't know it was a gift! HAHA

Jordan felt rough hands skim across the bare skin of his back. Thick fingers slowly dipping into the waist of his almost too tight jeans, stubble scraping along his shoulder. He shivered as warm breath huffed against his neck. 

“Look at him, Christopher. He’s so...”

“Responsive.” A second set of hands began their trek over his sweat slick skin. He still had his jeans on and was so hard he wanted to cry. All Jordan could do was let them move against him, hands moving torturously slow over his skin. Calmly unbuttoning his jeans and peeling them and his briefs down his quivering legs, he could feel stubble rasping along his lower back, soft lips pressing just above his ass. 

“Don’t get lost, come on.” The second set of hands holding his face, fingers digging behind his jaw, pulling his face forward. the light flick of a tongue to his bottom lip had Jordan opening his mouth, granting entrance. He moaned loud and lewd as a second tongue began tracing down his cleft, strong hands pulling his cheeks apart.

Jordan scrabbled at the bindings holding him upright, the soft leather rubbing against his wrists, his sight gone behind the soft black blindfold over his eyes. Jordan wasn’t new to this. The restraints, the blindfold, this was all old hat. It was the intensity; these two men were taking him down to his core, and he didn’t know how to stop the fall. He didn’t want to stop.

He gasped out as a finger breached him beside the tongue, deliciously spearing into him. At the same time he felt Christopher pinch one of his nipples between his fingers. He groaned, grasping at the chains attached to his cuffs. “F-fuck.”

The mouth pulled away from his ass with a chuckle. “Listen to him moan, Christopher. So gorgeous.”

A muffled affirmative against his neck had Jordan arching into the body in front of him. “Is he ready, Peter?”

“Mmmm, yeah, let me just...” Peter screwed three fingers up inside quickly, pressing harder, faster the louder Jordan moaned. “Listen to the sounds, Christopher.” Jordan felt Peter lean his forehead against Jordan’s lower back, presumably to watch his fingers slide inside. 

“Enough, Peter.” Christopher said, releasing the cuffs from the chain keeping Jordan upright. Jordan felt his knees buckle as his arms fell around Christopher’s shoulders as Peter’s hands wrapped around his hips holding him tight against Peter’s chest. Jordan felt Christopher’s breath against his ear. “Think you can take both of us?”

Jordan could only moan loudly, nodding his head while Peter chuckled and pressed two fingers back inside his hole, rubbing against his prostate, making his legs shake as Christopher stepped back and toward the bed. 

Jordan slipped an arm back over his shoulder, holding tight to Peter’s neck, letting his own head fall back and to the side so Peter could continue to bite and lick at the side of his throat. Jordan could feel the marks being brought to the surface. Allison would roll her eyes when she saw him, but knowing his clientele, it would raise his price and make him more requested. He let Peter guide him toward the bed where Christopher was now laid out. Jordan could hear him covering his cock with a condom, the sound of him spreading lube over himself making Jordan’s cock twitch. 

“Bring him here, Peter.” Christopher said, his voice low and raspy. “Put him on my lap and get him ready for you.”

Peter helped Jordan steady himself over Christopher’s cock, sliding down slowly, adjusting to the length. As he settled his hips flat against Christopher’s, Jordan felt a cool, slick finger tracing around where Christopher was stretching him. Jordan let Christopher pull him close, pressing their chests together as Peter pushed his finger alongside Christopher’s cock. Jordan could feel Christopher push up, driving his cock in deeper as Peter added another finger before he pulled them free and began pressing his condom covered cock alongside Christopher’s. Jordan gritted his teeth as the burn radiated out, the further Peter pushed in. He felt like he was being split in two, and it wasn’t a bad feeling. He began rocking his hips back, as Peter slipped inside a little bit at a time, his hands gripping the sheets under Christopher. His lower lip, caught between his teeth, mottled white under the pressure. Jordan was sure he was going to pass out before Peter even got halfway inside.

After what seemed to be forever, Jordan felt Peter pressed tight against his ass, his cock snugged up tight against Christopher’s inside Jordan and they just froze. Staying still as Jordan breathed, adjusting to the full, so full, feeling of both of them. With a gusty sigh, Jordan began to move, slowly at first, before finding his rhythm riding the cocks inside him. Pulling away, pushing back, he could feel the bruises forming on his hips and thighs.

Before long, Jordan could feel his orgasm building, he began to slow down, he didn’t want to come too soon. He felt Peter’s hands tighten on his hips as Christopher began to push his hips up, faster, pushing Jordan closer to the edge. 

It was Peter’s stuttered final thrust against his prostate that sent Jordan over the edge with a cry, his orgasm spilling out of him in hot streaks across Christopher’s chest. Clenching tight around the cocks pressing inside him, he felt Peter growl against the back of his neck, pressing in as far as he could go. Christopher pumped his hips three more times before clutching tight to Jordan’s thighs, pressing up, spilling into the condom.

Jordan slumped across Christopher’s chest as Peter gently pulled out, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Jordan’s neck. Jordan lay across Christopher, idly drawing his fingers through his chest hair as Peter came back and gently cleaned Jordan of the lube covering his ass before rolling him over to clean the come from his cock, belly and chest.

“I’m taking the blindfold off now,” Christopher said, removing the blindfold, his hand warm against Jordan’s face as he slowly removed it. Jordan blinked slowly in the low light as Peter slipped into the bed facing Jordan.

Jordan watched with sleepy eyes as Christopher moved from the bed to dispose of his condom and clean his chest before coming back to the bed and curling around Jordan’s back.

“Um...” Jordan began before a hand covered his mouth.

“Shh, we paid until morning. Sleep now.” Peter slipped an arm over Jordan’s hip, gripping Christopher and pulling him closer.

Jordan did what he was told. He closed his eyes and went to sleep sandwiched between two gorgeous men that were paying him more than enough. He wondered if they would call for him again. If they did, he wouldn’t object.


End file.
